Sad But True
by Sabrith Alastar
Summary: .....not everything is what you think it is.....((oneshot rated for slash and dark themes))


((an after wont let me use the tab key to indent my paragraphs...and wont let me indent with the space bar either......so where ever you see a lot of dots those were suposed to be spaces rolls eyes))

(( well if you haven't guessed this is inspired by the Metallica song 'Sad But True' that's what my alarm plays for me first thing in the morning so I just lazed about for a minute and got some serious inspiration so any way....))

Disclaimer: remember I don't own Harry potter or Metallica!!

**Sad But True by Metallica **

_You you're my mask_

_You're my cover my shelter_

_You you're my mask _

_You're the one who's blamed _

_Do Do my work_

_Do my dirty work scapegoat_

_Do _

_Do my deeds for you're the one who's shamed _

_I'm your dream make you real _

_I'm your eyes when you must steal_

_I'm your pain when you can't feel_

_Sad but True_

I guess you could call it your normal Hogsmead weekend, students everywhere and generally having a good time. But that's just it, that's when things like this always happen.

.......................When all is well and good the bad things always happen.

It started so suddenly there were flashes of green and orange everywhere. Bright read and gold sparks showering the crowd in a mocking sort of irony, as the men in hooded black cloaks swarmed the street.

The DA, Dumbledore's precious army tried to hold them off along with the teachers but missing their golden boy.

..............Harry potter was no where to be found.......................................

He disappeared just when they needed him most, students dropped left right and center. It was a massacre. They were about to give up and fall back to the safety of Hogwarts when he stepped forward, the man they feared most

Lord Voldermort limped forward,

..............hood lowered................................................................................

..........................eyes glowing red...............................................................

He clutched his left arm to his chest in pain, "Dumbledore be warned amongssst you there are ssspiesss, traitorssss and decoysss...." He hissed out wringing his hands together "neither you nor I control thisss war anymore...he doesss..." he mumbled under his breath so only a few caught it as he cringed in pain and held his arm tighter to his chest. "I am not the Dar...." He fell to the ground not finishing his sentence.

Barely audible over the sounds of the screaming children a whispered 'crucio' reached their ears causing the dark lord to scream out in pain as his limbs twitched and he squirmed on the ground.

.......................No one did anything,...............................................

Except watch...

Some where along the way the sleeves of his cloak got pushed up showing the dark mark in all its glory and that's when it happened, something no one thought possible. A bright green light surrounded him seeming to emanate from the dark mark itself.

Harry potter stepped out from a darkened ally way walking toward voldemort's still twitching body. And the green light just kept coming.

.............................................................As if seeping from his very soul..........

Harry knelt down in front of him close enough so no one could see what he was doing. He smirked whispering in his ear "this is what happens when you try to speak out against your master...sad but true...avada kadevra"

......................And the green engulfed them both ...................................

Harry stood dusting off his black pants as all the deatheaters aparated out of the area. "he's dead" he mumbled and walked back up to the castle alone.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night around 3 am when everyone was either out celebrating or sleeping off one to many drinks, Harry ventured down into the dungeons for 'remedial potions'. He stepped into professor Snape's personal rooms, closing the door quietly behind himself. He walked over to Snape who was sitting in his desk quietly awaiting Harry's arrival.

Harry sat in himself down in Snape's lap, pouting like a three year old denied a cookie. "Tom had to go and be stupid ruining our plans" he kissed Snape gently on the lips "Sev do me a huge favor and call the death eaters together, I need a new puppet "he smirked as Snape kissed him back more passionately.

"Yes m'lord"

END!

((hehehehe this is what happens first thing in the morning during my spare I write one shots usually none make it this far but I really liked this one R&R please!!))


End file.
